Kohonas Speed Mistress
by I'd-rather-be-reading
Summary: After meeting her senseis Uzumaki Kaiya sets out on a 4 year training trip with them They returns before the Chunnin exams to take the world by storm. Strong!Naru FemNaru ShikaKaiya ADOPTED!
1. Memories and Coming Home

AN: Hey, readers this is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Warnings: May contain Yaoi later, not sure. Kaiya is a female naruto. Some cussing in this chapter

* * *

Memories and Coming Home:

_Four years. It's been four years since I've seen these gates' _thought a 12 year old blond Kunoichi wearing a white trench coat normally associated with the 4th Hokage of Konoha on it said Konoha's Speed mistress, over a dark orange skirt with fishnet legging, and black combat boots that covered the weight seals on her legs. Her shirt was a navy blue halter shirt that didn't quite reach the line of her skirt she had on showing a couple of inches of stomach. On her hands are two elbow length gloves that matched her skirt and the fames on the coat. All of her clothes had either metal strips or chain mail in or under it for protection. Said blond was waiting for her two sannin senseis.

Standing in the middle of the road the wind picked up her loose bangs, held back by her head band, and some hairs hanging out of the bun held together with two senbon needles that was keeping her sun blond locks back. As her sky blue eyes took in the gates before her, memories came back. The good….

_Flashback_

_A four year old bond girl was running down a street at night, of this wasn't weird enough she was running from a mob. _

"_Kill the demon"_

"_Get the monster"_

"_Pay for your sins"_

_The girl ran into the first open door she saw, most nights this got her in to trouble not tonight, the door she ran into was the house of one Sarutobi Asuma who happened to be hosting a party to celebrate his birthday, of course all of his friends wear there even the Old man Hokage which was who the blond saw._

"_Old man!" she yelled running to him._

_Everyone else stated wondering who dared call The Professor old man. The startled Hokage looked at the small blond haired blue eyed child in his arms and smiled_

"_Hello Kaiya-chan what brings you here hmm?"_

"_Nothing," the girl now known as Kaiya replied._

_The guests then heard the mob running out side they very quickly figured out what was happening, the old Hokage let out a tired sigh. A Cyclops with gravity defying gray hair approached the pair with a piece of cake. The man smiled or appeared to smile for his eye crinkled into an upside down U-shape._

"_Hello little one, I am Kakashi, would you like a piece of cake?" the man asked._

_The girl was visibly wary, this made all the guest a mix of sad an angry but everyone made sure not to show it. Kaiya looked at the old man with an inquisitive expression which with paired with the three whisker marks on each cheek made her look absolutely adorable. It took all the will power of the two women there not to scream __kawaii and hug her into oblivion. After a reassuring nod from the Hokage she took the cake with a small smile that everyone returned, even Ibiki.__ She met everyone there and spent a lot of time with Anko-nee-chan and Kurenai-nee-chan. While she was at the party, she met future members of her dysfunctional family._

_End flashback_

_Those were some good time, I sure learned a lot from all my sensei's until I left. _She visibly cringed remembering why she left, which was the same night she met the current senseis' ….

_Flashback_

_An 8 year old Kaiya was running from three chunnis, even though she was trained by seven senseis she still could not take down three chunnis, especially after a day of training. She turned a corner, into a dead end ally. The leader looked her over in her black shorts and blue shirt and licked his lips._

"_What do you say boys lets have some fun before we kill the demon?"_

_The others nodded there heads in agreement they advanced on the terrified 8 year old._

Kaiya shook her head before she could go down that lane again but she fast forwarded her mind to when she met Kyuubi-hime

_Flashback_

_After the encounter and being saved by Slug Princess, Shizune and Toad Sage she was in the hospital surrounded by her senseis and the old man Hokage. The girl in question was unconscious and oblivious to the worry surrounding her by her senseis but one who was enjoying himself in the torture rooms. Anyways in side her mind Kaiya was meeting her inner demon._

_scene change_

_Kaiya was look at the giant cage with the Kanji for Seal on it. On the way to this place she passed many doors one that said Kaiya's memories, so she figured she must be in her mind but she couldn't figure out why she was here or why there was a giant cage in her mind. Out of the darkness inside the cage a figure could be made out it soon look like a giant 9-tailed fox._

"_Hello kit, I am the kyubbi-no-kistune and I live in this seal."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK"_

_The fox let out a sigh._

"_You know the story of how the fourth beat me right, don't answer it's a rhetorical question, anyway he didn't kill me he sealed me in here. Now I am not as evil as some think, I was tricked into attacking Konoha."_

"_How can I trust you?"_

_The fox was startled no fear was evident on the child face; maybe just maybe this might be a smart human._

"_Simple, if you die then I die also I have started to like you, you handle what the villagers throw at you well." The girl just looked confused_

"_I've been watching your life through your eyes and I want to help you so your not killed"_

"_So you're going to train me?"_

"_Yes but unless you want to train in here you will have to rip off a little of the seal so that I can speak to you in your mind." Kaiya wasn't getting any bad feeling from the fox and after 8 years she had learned to trust her instincts, after all you don't live on the streets with out learning a few things. So Kaiya moved to take off the seal after she ripped part of it off she woke up. The first thing she noticed was that all her family members were asleep. _

"_Guess what guys Kuybbi-himes going to teach me!" She felt the fox smile at being called hime. After everyone got over there varying degrees of shock Kaiya proceed to tell them what happened._

_End Flashback_

Kaiya giggled remembering everyone's reactions. It was then that Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune caught up with her.

"You ready brat?" asked an amber-eye medic-nin.

"As ready as I'll ever be," suddenly her mood changed "Come one I haven't seen the old man in 4 years I have to prank him"

This statement caused the others in the group to laugh as the moved forward. As they reached the gates Kaiya recognized the guards.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo long time no see"

"Kaiya is that you?" asked Izumo

"Yup, and it feels great to be back home."

"I bet it does, don't forget to visit Hokage-sama, Kaiya."

"Don't worry Kotetsu; I haven't pranked him in years so I figure he needs some excitement." She replied, the two guards opened the gates smiling at the 4 figures being lost in the crowds.

"Things will sure get interesting around here again, right Izumo?"

"They sure will." With that said a shout of I'm back and better than ever, could just be heard over the closing gates.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, please review I am open to any ideas I have some general ideas of where this is going but it's subject to change. I need a beta reader also. If you put her name together (Uzumaki Kaiya) it should mean spiral or whirlpool for her last name and forgiveness as her first name I thought it fit. Oh if I mess up on Japanese tell me I live in Ohio and don't speak it. Tell who you want her paired with, bloodline or no bloodline original or from the Manga? I WILL NOT PUT HER WITH SASUKE. That's all have a nice day. 


	2. Meeting the Gang and Going Solo

AN: Hello readers, everyone who reviewed gets a cookie. So far I have had Gaara Shikamaru, Neji and Itachi as candidates for the pairing. I would like to thank avatarofdiscord and Ruler of Twilight for there ideas on special powers/bloodlines.

'_Thinking and talking to kyubbi'_

_**Kyubbi talking**_

'_**Kyubbi thinking'**_

"Talking"

(sound effect)

* * *

Meeting the Gang and Going Solo:

After shouting her arrival to all of Konoha, Kaiya and the small group made their way to the Hokage tower. More like Kaiya ran ahead and the others walked leisurely behind her. When the caught up with her she was in a heated argument with the two ANBU guarding the door to the old mans office.

"I am sorry but we can not allow you inside, the Hokage is in a meeting" said the Cat.

"Besides, he wouldn't want to be disturbed by a demon like you." the Hawk said sneeringly. He obviously did not notice the arrival of the sannin.

"Would you care to repeat that?" asked Kaiya.

"We don't have to listen to you demon." hissed Cat. Before she could say another word she had her head slammed into her partners courtesy of Jiraiya. He may have been a self proclaimed super pervert, but he thought of Kaiya as a granddaughter and no one that insults her gets away with it. Then Tsunade came up and tied them up and handed them to Jiraiya. Shizune and Kaiya shook their heads at the sannins, and opened the doors.

The Hokage office hadn't changed much it still had the couch chairs desk and of course the mountains of paper work. _'This is getting ridicules I can't even see the door'_ those were the deep thoughts of the Sandaime. At the sound of the door opening he moved the current stack of paper work so he could see is visitors. _'It's been boring around here with out'_

"Hey old man I came to take your job." He looked up to see a short blond girl with whisker marks blue eyes and wearing a foxy grin. Behind her was a brown haired woman holding a pig. On her right was a well endowed blond woman with pig tails on the left of the brown haired one was a man holding two tied up ANBU and had a long white ponytail.

"K Ka Kaiya?" he sputtered.

"The one and only," The short blond one replied. Getting over his shock he decided to ask about the ANBU.

"Jiraiya, why are my ANBU officers hogged tied?"

"They almost broke the law regarding the Kyubbi and they wouldn't let us in." The toad sage started serious but ended childishly. The aging Fire shadow shook his head at his old students.

"Well what brings you back to the village?"

This time it was Tsunade who replied.

"We want to enter our student in the Chunnin Exams, and it's been four years."

"So it has so it has. Well you know she can't enter without a team."

"A TEAM I don't need a team I could take the exam by my self." Said Kaiya outraged _'I can beat any gennin who does that good for nothing bas' _a voice in the back of her head broke her inner tirade _**Calm down kittling the old man is just being fair to the others in the competition**_ Kaiya relaxed hearing the voice of reason otherwise known as the Kyubbi-no-kistune.

"Of course if deem her skills great enough and the others agree to it then she would not need a team." After hearing this uplifting statement the young blond threw herself at the Hokage thanking him profusely and scattering the stacks of paper work. After much laughing and restacking every thing was back on track.

"So tell me what you have been learned" before Kaiya could launch into technique for technique account of what she learned Shizune calmly handed the Hokage a scroll he nodded his head in thanks. This is what said scroll said:

_Uzumaki Kaiya Status report:_

_Taijutsu:_

_Fall breeze: A style that Kaiya created focuses on using speed to disable enemies by hitting pressure points _

_Maelstrom: the deadly form of fall breeze uses chakra to destroy blood vessels in body loosely taken from the_ _Jyuuken style_

_Medic-nin: uses charka scalpels_

_Golden Fist: the Tsunade super strength _

_Ninjutsu:_

_Kuchiyose No Jutsu: summing techniques for Toads, Slugs and Foxes_

This last one caused the old man to look up in surprise.

"Foxes?" he asked looking at the girl in question.

"Well, when I was learning summing technique for the other two Kyubbi had me ask Gamabunta and Katsuya if I could sign her summoning contract also. At first they refused but after I told them about what happened in the hospital 4 years ago they agreed. Now keep reading old man." The castigated Hokage proceed to do as he was told.

_Rasengan_

_Kage Bunshin_

_Bunshin_

_Henge_

_And the rest are too many to safely put on a scroll_

_Genjutsu:_

_Genjutsu Kai_

_And some others but yet again to safe to put on a scroll_

_Over all Kaiya is about Low Jourin but with Kyubbi's chakra about High Jourin. This scroll contains nothing regarding what Kyubbi taught her. _

The old man looked up with a thoughtfulexpression _'maybe she can take it by her self and it would be a shock to the council they could say that some one carried her though the competition.' _When he looked up he saw four eager faces waiting to see what he would say.

"I feel that putting Kaiya on a team would hold her back greatly." A round of cheers broke out and Tsunade produced a sake bottle from somewhere this cause Kaiya, Ton-Ton and Shizune to sweat drop with him.

"But it's not totally my decision. I have to ask the other teams senseis and examiners but I have a feeling that they will agree. But in order to ask them I have to ask you to leave, Kaiya." The looked at her as if asking if she would be ok.

"What I'll be fine, I'll go get some ramen." With that said Kaiya waved and jumped out the window. She missed the worried glances the adults shared. The Hokage pressed a button on the underside of his desk. Two ANBU appeared and stood at the ready awaiting orders.

"Bring be Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Marino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko, Gekkou Hayate and Shiranui Gemma tell Kakashi its about his little sister."

"Hai Hokage-sama." And with a formal salute they were off.

About 2 minutes later eight proofs were heard, that right Kakashi was on time. This did not go unnoticed but the Hokage spoke before any one could say anything.

"Kaiya is back" before he could say anything the two sannin Jourin and a Hokage were pelted with questions. After a min the Hokage cleared his throat in a menacing way and all was silent.

"As I was saying Kaiya is back and these three assure me that she is at lest low Jourin level if not higher, now in order to rise in the ranks she has to pass the Chunnin Exam. The reason I called you here is to ask if she has your permission to take the Chunnin Exams with out a team." This caused a lot of mumbling and looking to see what your neighbor might be thinking the first one to speak was not surprisingly Anko.

"If the little blond rat wants to take the exam by herself then let her try," a evil grin spread on her face "besides there are some rookies who need to be taken down a peg or a hundred."

"Yosh! We should not let Kaiya's river of youth be blocked she should participate in the youthful exam!" exclaimed Gai.

"Ma ma sasuke could be taken down a peg and imouto should participate."

"Admitting your student is flawed Kakashi? I agree with Kakashi on all points" this was the response to Kurenai.

"Me to Pops," Asuma replied after lighting up. The Professor only shook his head at his son.

"If Kaiya (cough) has the skill (cough) then she should (cough) participate (cough)." This was from the sickly swordsman Hayate.

"See me after the meeting Hayate." This order was given by a serious looking Tsunade.

"I don't know Kaiya very well but if they believe she can compete then we should allow it." answered Gemma. When the Hokage turned to Ibiki he just nodded and smiled not a creepy torturing you is fun but a genuine smile the one every associated with Kaiya's influence.

"Then its settled Kaiya will take the exam with out a team, speaking of teams don't you have to give your teams those forms?" the four senseis were about to leave when the Hokage gave Asuma a participation slip for Kaiya.

"I think your will find all of the teams at Ichiraku Ramen stand, along with Kaiya." With that said he dismissed everyone. Tsunade took Hayate to the hospital. Jiraiya went to do research. The examiners got ready for the exam tomorrow. The senseis went to make sure no murders happened at the ramen stand.

**Scene Change**

After leaving from the window, Kaiya used chakra to walk down the side of the building. Once on the ground she made her way to her favorite ramen stand Ichiraku Ramen. _**You should eat less ramen its bad for you.**__ 'But it tastes so good plus I haven't had it in four years!!' __**Fine but only one bowl tomorrow**__'Thank you Kyubbi-hime.'_ As Kaiya got closer to the center of town she could feel the glares getting worse _'why can't they see that I am not you' _she could feel kyubbi give her a mental hug. _**Because they are fools **__'soon I will prove them all wrong and become the greatest Hokage ever even better then the Fourth.'__** I know you will**_ As she approached Ichiraku Ramen stand she saw some ninja her age gathered there she jumped on a roof to observe them while masking her chakra so they wouldn't notice her.

There was a boy with a spiky ponytail like a pineapple looking bored. _'A Nara'_ she noticed, on her trip she had to learn about the different clans and how they act. Next to him was a plump boy wolfing down ramen _'Akimichi' __**He eats as much if not more then you**_. She nodded her mental head in agreement. _'If there's a Nara and an Akimichi then the __Yamanaka__ should be...'_ Her mental calculationwas cut off when she noticed a blond hanging off of a black haired ninja _'so she spends more time chasing the Uchica then focusing on staying alive.' _She heard Kyubbi's growth of disappointment at the Yamanaka who proceed to get in a shouting match with the pink haired girl on the Uchica other arm calling her Haruno _'Haruno, must come from a civilian house hold' _A loud mouth with a dog on his head was talking to a stuttering blushing white eyed girl. _'A loud Inuzuka is nothing new but a stuttering Hyuuga wow that just wow' _She could almost see Kyubbi's expression of shock. To her left was a guy in a grey coat and sunglasses who seemed to be protecting her from the guy on his left _'the Aburame seem to be guarding her from the branch member on his left, he hates her, that must change'_Kyubbi nodded her agreement next to the branch member was a girl in a pink shirt and a green spandex were gennin. _'The green guy has had a run in with Gai and the pink girl with the panda ear buns is a weapons user.' _On the end there was a person who at first glance looked like a girl, but something was off… _'Why is Haku-Chan here!!!'_

Deciding it was time to eat she jumped down and strolled into the shop.

"Old man, I want one of everything." She demanded loudly. All heads turned to look at her the fan girls dismissed her as a nobody. The others were mildly interested for different reasons the more observant noticed that she held her self with an aura of a trained fighter. The Akimichi wanted to know how the girl could eat that much and be that skinny. The Inuzuka thought she was hot.

"Kaiya, Uzumaki Kaiya is that you?" asked the chef coming out of the back room when he saw her he smiled.

"Ayame, I'll be in the back making one of everything for Kaiya and put it on the house. Oh and welcome back Kaiya it's been a long four years."

"Same old man, how are you Ayame?"

"I have been doing well, how about you Kai-chan?" she said teasingly

"I hate that named, but I have been great, expect for having obaasan and ero-sennin work me to exhaustion every day." Ayame made a sympathetic expression. Just then Teuchi came out with 20 bowls of ramen.

"For our favorite customer." and set them down in front of Kaiya.

"Itadakimasu" Kaiya said before digging into to the deliciously steamy noodles and broth in front of her. The others just watch as she ate the bowls in under five minutes. She sat back with a sigh.

"That was just as good as ever old man." When she said this she turned her head and the others noticed her head band.

"Hey why are you wearing Konoha head band you didn't go to the academy."

"Actually Inuzuka, I went there for two years before I left." The Inuzuka just looked dumfounded.

"How did you know what family I was from?"

"You have a dog on your head." She stated bored tone. This caused a round of snickers from the others and a slight smirk form those how don't show emotion.

"Are you making fun of me?" _'Now I can take this and make fun of him or drop it' __**run with it, this could be amusing.**_

Kaiya got up and moved into the street as she was walking away her head turned and the answer was

"Yes." Kiba charged at her ready to punch her, in a movement to fast to see she sidestepped grabbed his arms locked them behind his back and put a kunai to his neck. "Don't charge unknown opponents." she growled.

"Imouto could you kindly unhand Kiba?" Kaiya pushed Kiba away and turned around, to come face to face with one of her older sisters, Kurenai, who was half glaring at her.

"NEESAN!" she smiled and gave Kurenai a hug.

"What are we old ramen?" this comment came from a chain smoker who was standing with the other senseis Konoha's green beast and smiling masked Cyclops.

"Asuma-aniki, Gai-aniki, Kaka-aniki." She ran to give the all hugs when she pulled back she saw that they all held slips of paper.

"What are those for?"

"Our teams, Teams 7, 8, 9 and10 over hear." The ninjas paid their bills and stood in front of there respective senseis. They all handed out the slips at once but she was able to pick up names. Kurenai had Hinata the shy Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Gai had Neji the normal Hyuuga, Ten-Ten and Rock Lee or Mini Gai. Asuma had Nara Shikamaru, the loud Yamanaka Ino and the Plump Akimichi Choji. Kakashi had the Uchica Sasuke, the pink fan-girl Haruno Sakura and the odd one Haku. When it was all over there was still one slip left.

"Asuma, who is that slip for?"

"This is for you." When he handed her the slip she looked it over. It had the basic information, but next to team it had _Kaiya has permission to take the exam solo._ Kaiya gave Asuma a hug and ran off so fast there was after images.

"Yosh Kaiya-Chan's flames of youth burn brightly and quickly!!"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh my eternal rival your hip attitude astounds me!!" Everyone left not wanting to hear more of Gai's exclamations.

**Scene change**

"Here you go old man." As soon as Kaiya had the application she ran back to the Hokage office signed her name and turned it in.

"Thank you Kai-chan, I can't" the elderly fire shadow was interrupted by a war cry coming from a little kid in a long blue scarf who promptly fell over much to the horror of the sunglasses wearing tutor.

"Honorable grandson are you alright sir?" the honorable grandson choose to ignore him instead he pointed accusing finger at Kaiya.

"You tripped me how dare you trip me." While saying this he proceeds to charge at her with the intention of stabbing her with the kunai in his hand. Faster than the academy student could follow, she disarmed him and lifted him so they were at the same height.

"Put me down I am Konohamaru the Hokage's grandson." Kaiya only raised her free hand in a threatening gesture. The Jourin tutor moved to stop her but the Hokage raised his hand to stop him. This went unnoticed by Kaiya and Konohamaru.

"You wouldn't hit me I am the honorable" he was cut short by a fist meeting his head.

"I don't care who you are nobody accuses me of anything I didn't do." With a wave and a smile for the old man she was gone.

"This is not acceptable that filth"

"Ebisu, you should know better Kaiya is a valued Kunoichi of Konoha and not the fox have I made myself clear?" the tone of voice used left no room for arguments. He could only nod his head. He looked around for Konohamaru

"Honorable grandson?" seeing no one come out of hiding he looked at the Hokage. Lighting his pipe he said.

"I think he followed Kaiya."

"Honorable grandson, wait." Ebisu ran out of the office to track the kids. _'Things are never boring around Kaiya, its good to have her back.' _He smiled at the thought.

**Scene Change**

After leaving the office Kaiya noticed a square rock following her. _**The honorable grandson is following you**_ Kaiya could feel the sarcasm on honorable grandson. _'I'll go to a training field and see what he wants.'_ After about 15 minutes of walking and glares they arrived.

"Ok Konohamaru you can come out now I know your there." She said to the box.

"How did you know I was following you?" Kaiya sighed and sat down Konohamaru followed her example.

"There are no perfectly square rocks, but the real question is why did you follow me?"

"Because you didn't treat me like the rest." This earned him a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't idolize me 'cause I am the Hokage grandson." Kaiya laughed, he looked at her strangely.

"Thinking someone is right based only off heritage is stupid, people should earn respect."

"That's right! Which is why once I beat Grandpa and become Hokage everyone will respect me!" she smacked him upside the head.

"You'll beat him using those random attacks like today," he nodded "that's not how you earn there respect you have to work your way form the bottom to the top earning peoples trust and respect along the way before you become Hokage. You will also have to beat me because I will be the next Hokage."

"So, no short cuts?" Kaiya smiled softly

"No short cuts."

"I am going to the best Hokage ever but first I am going to take the long way. Kaiya-nee-chan, will you teach me?" she looked at him _'what do you think hime?'__** Teach the brat, it will be good for you both.**_

"What do you want to know? Wait can you throw a Kunai?" he nodded "show me" when he threw it his form was almost perfect there were just some small things he did wrong.

"That was almost perfect we just need to correct some small things." The duo spent the hour working on form.

When Ebisu arrived Kaiya was leaving because it was around 6 pm and Iruka would be at the Ramen stand. _'Free ramen and I was just getting hungry.' __**How are you hungry you had 20 bowls of **__**free**__** ramen 2 hours ago?**_ _'Working on form is tiring.' __**You didn't do anything you just helped him. **__'So that alone deserves ramen and we are celebrating.' _Kyubbi just shook her head when Kaiya makes up her mind it's made up and now she wants ramen.

Sitting at the ramen bar right were she expected him to be was Iruka. _'Perfect.'_

"Iruka-sensei" the blond said as she gave him a hug.

"I heard you were back Kaiya," he said as she sat down "tell about you trip over some ramen?" the scared dolphin asked. Kaiya beamed.

"Sure thing, sensei." And 23 bowls and 1 bowl later the story was told.

"Bye Iruka-sensei I should go to bed because of the exams tomorrow."

"Good night Kaiya." He said with a smile. He looked at the sack of bowls and inwardly mourned the loss of a pay check.

When Kaiya returned to her apartment there was a scroll on her door. Sealed in the scroll was a house key and an address for her new house. When she arrived at the house it was a two story three bedroom house that contained signs of Tsunade and Shizune joining her. Scattered medical books and sake bottles littered the surfaces. She went up stairs the first room had Shizune written neatly on it the next one has Tsunade scrawled on it and the last door was blank, she opened and got ready for bed while bring up a subject that had been bugging her. _'Why did Haku act like she didn't know me?' __**I don't know kit maybe she did not want to get you in trouble. **__'That would be something she would do. Good night Kyubbi.'_ _**Good night my kit. 'And good luck for I feel a bad change coming.'**_

* * *

AN: Wow 7 and half word pages. Yes Haku is alive and a girl. What is she hiding hmm…? NEXT TIME ON KONOHA'S SPEED MISRESS: the first test, AHH it's written. Nin info cards, how did he know that? The solo contender easy target or kick as fighter? Maybe even the Forest of death? Click the purple button you know you want to... 


	3. Thoughts of the select few

AN: Sorry this took so long, I had to get in the school grove and find time between. See I was failing Spanish for a little bit so I had to spend my time on that. I hope to update at least once a month if not more. Hugs for all reviewers!!

'_Thinking and talking to kyubbi'_

_**Kyubbi talking**_

'_**Kyubbi thinking'**_

"Talking"

Kaiya was just rolling over and waking up when a bucket of water dropped on her head. Instead of screaming she just grumbled and rolled out of bed, it was too early to yell. The time was 5 am and it was time for the daily work out. After getting dressed and trudging down stairs she was meet with a smiling Jiraiya.

"Rough wake up call?"

"Shut up pervert. Kaiya knew the bucket of water was setup by him, just because she had spoiled his peeping almost everyday over four years.

"Shouldn't I be sleeping in preparing for the exams?"

"Nope you need to study, pack and loosen up before the exams and then get there early to scout out the competition."

"Hai sensei," and so she set to work.

**Scene Change**

The only other competitor form Konoha up was Rock Lee and he was getting ready for his morning 500 laps around the village. While running he let his mind wonder and he beat out a familiar path he thought about the Chunnin Exams and the new girl _'What was her name…Uzumaki Kaiya._ Reviewing the quick scene with Kiba in his mind he saw something _'she is strong opponent, maybe Neji was wrong and there are some strong opponents. I will have to keep my flames of youth burning brightly' _With that thought he pushed himself faster.

**Scene Change**

The Hyuuga's prodigy, Neji, was as is his normal routine, mediating at sunrise. Only today he couldn't get is mind to relax, the problem? A blond Kunoichi, Uzumaki Kaiya. _'She could present a problem, she is stronger then she looks if what happened to the Inuzuka was an idea. It is no matter, I am fated to win.' _ No matter how much he pushed her to the back of his mind and focus, her face kept coming back up. Needless to say it was not a very successful meditation.

**Scene Change**

(Thud) (Thud) (Thud) The rhythmic sound of flesh striking wood was heard in the nearly deserted Uchica district. A single figure could be seen systematically destroying a tree that did nothing to him. But alas, this poor tree was his chosen outlet for his aggression.

The source of this aggression was, surprisingly, not his brother but a blue-eyed blond. _'How could a clan-less nobody enter the exams without a team? If anything I should be able to enter without my team the pink howler monkey and the water-baka. They only hold me back and I need the power to avenge my family.'_ With that thought the pounding on the tree increased in intensity.

**Scene Change/ Time Skip**

A blond hopped down from her perch in the tree by Konoha's Academy entrance. Kaiya had watched as the Chunnin hopefuls entered the building. As she started walking she looked at the clock above the door. _'2:50, Let the games begin' __**I couldn't have said it better my self.' **_If anyone had scene the smile on the blonds face as she cracked her knuckles they would have been scared for there life. Yup, the Chunnin exams had arrived.

AN: Sorry this was so short I just had to put in the others thoughts due to the number of reviews that wanted to here their thoughts on her NEXT TIME: Ibiki sound and the evil of all evils…A PAPER TEST!!!.


	4. The Games Begin

Last Time:

A blond hopped down from her perch in the tree by Konoha's Academy entrance. Kaiya had watched as the Chunnin hopefuls entered the building. As she started walking she looked at the clock above the door. _'2:50, Let the games begin' __**I couldn't have said it better my self. **_If anyone had scene the smile on the blonds face as she cracked her knuckles they would have been scared for there life. Yup, the Chunnin exams had arrived.

* * *

Story Start: 

As she opened the door the sight that greeted her was slightly humorous. Kiba had just jumped on a desk and looked like he was going to make a speech. _**This should be interesting**_. Kaiya couldn't help but agree.

"HEY" all heads turned towards him "Akamaru and I are going to kick all your asses…." this statement was followed by a bark. While Kiba was making a fool out of him self, Kaiya walked over to the rest of the Konoha Rookies.

Ino and Sakura were playing tug-o-war with Sasuke, Haku looked like she was about to put her head through a wall; Hinata was glancing fearfully at Neji who was glaring at her. Shino was glaring back; Ten-Ten was sharpening a Kunai while Lee was shouting about the Flames of Youth. Shikamaru was starring out the window and Choji was nervously munching on chips. All said and done it was a mob scene. Kaiya approached the only sane-ish one in the group, Shikamaru.

"Are they always this loud?" He seemed to come out of some kind of daze.

"Yeah, troublesome girls…" He was cut off by a guy with silver hair and glasses.

"This is an exam not a circus and being that loud you are only making a target out of your selves." All the Rookies looked him, when none of them seemed inclined to speak he continued.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, these are nin-info cards, and they have information on any of the participants in the exam."

The Konoha Rookies looked intrigued at this, all but Kaiya. _'Does this seem suspicious to you Kyu?' __**Yes, but for now let's just see how much information he has.**_

Unsurprisingly Sasuke was the first to step forward.

"Do you have information on Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Kaiya?"

"You know their names; that take's away half the fun," Kabuto snorted, "Sabaku no Gaara, 89 B-ranked missions, 60 C-ranked missions and 50 D-ranked missions, the most interesting thing is that he came back from all of those missions with out a scratch." Everyone was stunned to come back from any mission unharmed was unheard of or even the best ninjas.

"Uzumaki Kaiya, hmm…not much information on her, but I do know that she studied under Tsunade, the sannin, and never formally graduated from the academy."

Sasuke frowned, at the distinct lack of information on the Kunoichi, although no other shinobi had any outward looks of disappointment quite a few were. _'It seems Jiraiya's information net work is as sharp as ever.'_(1)

Before anyone could ask any more questions, a rather tall man in a black trench coat and black bandana shushined in to the front of the room.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, IN YOUR SEATS!!" all the Chunnin hopefuls scurried to find there seats. In calmer voice the scary scared man continued.

"My name is Morino Ibiki, and I am the administrator of the first test for the Chunnin exams, in this room every thing I say goes, here are the rules…" Kaiya zoned out for the rest of the rules and took the chance to see who she was next to. On her right was Hinata; on her left was a shinobi from Takigakure no Sato. Behind her and a few rows back was the Uchica, in the second row of benches and one behind was Haku, Shikamaru was three rows behind her, a seat a way from the Haruno. Before she could look around any more a loud shout interrupted her scouting.

"BEGIN THE TEST," roared Ibiki.

When Kaiya filled of the single piece of paper on her desk, it was reviled as a paper test a really, really hard test. _'TH THIS is the test what kind of sick twisted psycho gives a written fucking test.' __**Gee maybe the head of TORTURE and interrogation **__'oh, so can we cheat' __**I don't know I wasn't paying attention and it's not my job. **__'So do you know the answers?__** I am a 100 foot high demon with 9 tails what use do I have for your ninja rules. **__'Cheating it is'_

Looking around her she noticed that Hinata was looking nervous, but the shinobi on the other side, nothing, and none of the tells of being nervous…_ 'I wonder if they would purposely put people in for us to cheat off of, well Aniki isn't totally evil, not only that but no one would pass if they didn't have someone to cheat off of.'_

As if to confirm her qualms, the unnamed ninja flipped over his paper over showing that he was done. The ninja then put his head on the desk with his arms on either side to rest. Channeling her chakra thought the desk she levitated her paper a millimeter of the desk.

The paper stayed ready to move until…the fake waterfall ninja lifted his head and yawned in that moment she switched the papers using charka erased his name and put hers. _'Muhahaha Muhahaha…ok I'm done but that seemed too easy.' __**Are you talking to me?**__ 'No I am talking to the other demon living in my head.' __**Well there were only 9 questions didn't he say there were 10? **__'I thought you didn't listen' __**… **__'Kyubbi'__**… **__'fine sulk that I exposed your lie.' _ With the humiliation of the demon done for the day Kaiya proceeded to cat nap.

She was awoken by a shrill timer going off in her ear, letting her reflexes take over she punched it or attempted to. The head of torture and interrogation moved it out of the way just in time.

"All right maggots now that the hour is up, its time for the 10th and final question but first you have to decide whether or not try and take it." Many whispering and nervous glances followed this statement.

"If you take it and fail then you will never be able to take the exams again." A burnet from Iwa stood up.

"You can't do that, our villages won't let you." Ibiki laughed, well chuckled.

"actually by sending you here you village is allowing it, as I was saying if you back out now then you will be able to take the test again, but you take your entire team with you." A lot more grumbles and glances followed that, no one wanted to be a weakness but everyone was scared of failing. After a minute the first hand went up, this continued for a bout 5 minutes. Kaiya didn't really care who raised there hands until she saw the pink haired Haruno start to raise her hand. She really didn't care about her but there was no way that she was letting that wannabe ruin Haku's chances. Standing up and slamming her hand on the desk, she shouted

"I don't care if I can't become a Chunnin. I'll be come Hokage even if I stay a Gennin. You're just a mean show off and you don't scare me."(2) Finished with that she sat down.

The attitude in the room changed almost immediately, for the next 2 minutes no one raised there hand.

"That's all; good the rest of you pass the first part of the Chunnin Exams." The were many shocked expressions and out bursts along the lines of 'what about he 10th question.

"That was the tenth question," seeing the looks of disbelief Ibiki took off his bandana. The top of his head was covered in scares from be stabbed burned or otherwise tortured.

"On a mission you will be in charge of your teammates if you get faulty information then they die or get captured." _'The first half'_

"And sometimes you need to take risks based off the information you have." _'The tenth question.'_

Suddenly there was a crash followed by a puff of smoke when the smoke cleared a woman in a tan trench coat, tan mini skirt, fish net and purple hair stood there. While a banner behind her read Mitarashi Anko.

"You brats are in the presence of the second examiner Mitarashi Anko" she did a quick scan of the room. Her eyes widened in shock, as she whirled to face Ibiki.

"27 teams you passed 27 TEAMS."(3)

"There were some exceptional candidates"(4)

"It doesn't matter I'll cut he number in half. You lucky Gennins get to follow me to the Forest of Death." If the name wasn't disturbing enough then the smile she was wearing certainly was.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait, here have some cookies gives reader cookies alright, no killing the author. Also I am still looking for a beta.

(1) Jiraiya's spy net work kept here abilities a secret.

(2)Yes I know the speech really sucked I am not good at be motivational, being the lazy ass that I am.

(3) Anko expected Kaiya to pass.

(4) Ibiki was not just talking about Kaiya.

Next time: The Forest of death. (I just love that name so foreboding)


	5. AN IMPORTANT

Dear Readers,

I no longer feel that I can continue this story. My skills are not where I want them to be. I feel that I am not doing this idea justice. I apologize to all who have read and enjoyed my story. Anyone who would like to adopt it can just inform me.

-idratherbereading


	6. AN 2 IMPORTANT

I would like to thank Katarina Sensei for adopting my story. You can find it here and on my Favorite Authors list.


End file.
